Going on Without You
by AngelMitsukiMoon
Summary: OC X Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tami Choshi always been told that she would one day surpass everyone. No matter what she would make everyone happy by making everyone like her. The question that she always had in her mind...when will that day happen?
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer: I am not in anyway related to Bleach or to it's contents.**

**Prologue **

I never remember ever having a dad or a mom. My life was filled with blood and I knew that I would surpass everyone. I was told that from the beginning at school, at work, and on the first day I was born. The question I always had was when? When could I finally make everyone shut up about it? When could I finally say I'm better than someone? When could I say I made my parents happy? I bet your wondering how she knows something that happened when she was really little. Well I don't this is just a guess. I know crazy right, but I always knew for sure my parents were never there for me. Now I bet another question comes to mind how did she survive? I mean with hollows running around you don't expect a little girl to survive all this time. Am I right? Nope. What is different about me, despite my parents being soul reapers I was born a human. So two soul reapers equal a human? Logic.

My spiritual pressure was also locked away by my blue lily hair tie. It was given to me by my parents that left a note saying to never take this off. I mean it's a nice hair tie, but the fact that the flower always gets tangled in my hair is too annoying.

If you want to know how I look here is a brief description long white hair, bright blue eyes, short (when I mean short I mean 4'2), and just average. To be honest most people hate me because of my bright color hair and eyes, I don't know what their problem is. They just hate the fact that my hair is natural. I actually have a couple of nicknames from this fact couple of examples is old woman, vampire, and zombie. Aside from old woman I think they're cool.

Due to money reasons, I was given a job at Karakura town that would be enough to pay off my living expenses. I also lived near a clinic, so just in case I got hurt (which happens a lot) I was prepared to go there. I think the name was Kurosaki clinic. Also, I was going to work there. I also think that I was going to Karakura high school. Most of these are just guesses, but I think they're right. I can't wait to see the people in the town!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Calm winds, running children, and high spiritual pressure. I would have to say an overall B in first impressions. That was a pretty good score overall. The first step I took into the clinic almost made me get hit by a man with black hair and what looked like a hurried shaved beard.

"Welcome back Ichigo!" The man shouted and when I ducked he crashed into the doors behind me. "Nice job Ichi-…"

Another girl about my height, but still a little taller, came and told something to the man who just attacked me, "Dad! That's not Ichigo for one she's a girl and the other she doesn't the bright orange hair!" The girl kicked him in the side, which that including the crash into the door must have hurt. "You're lucky that she just dodged that and probably she is the new girl who's going to work here."

I stepped forward to the girl and grabbed her shoulder, "It's alright. I mean I didn't get hurt, so I'm perfectly fine."

She gave one more glare to her father and then told me, "I'm Karin Kurosaki and this is my useless father." She pointed to the man who just went through a beating.

"I'm Machi Choshi, but you can call me Mai. I believe I'm going to be your new neighbor and worker. I hope we become friends," I said politely while bowing.

However, she said something that I kind of expected, "Are you really a high school student?" She stared at me waiting for the truth.

"Well that's actually true." I was a little offended, but I had gotten used to it. "Is there anyone else I should worry that will hit me?" No offense to this family, but I was truly afraid of someone else going to hit me.

Karin thought about it and said, "There's my sister Yuzu, then Ichigo, my older brother, and besides me is my dad, which I'm pretty sure you already know."

Karin's father instantly got up completely unfazed and said, "Call me dad!"

"Alright," I replied, "Dad." The dad came out a little shaky, but overall he accepted me. "I shall be next door please do not hesitate to call me if anything happens." I turned around and crashed into a boy with orange hair, "Hello Ichigo."

He stared down at me and asked, "Who are you?" He then seemed to remember something, "You must be the new girl that's working here." My eyes seemed to lead themselves to his belt. There was a weird badge with a rope attached to it. It was a combat pass, for soul reapers. I stared at the supposedly human boy, but it was a little hard staring at his face if you are as short as me.

"Hello, I'm Mai, but my real name is Machi. I know your Ichigo from your sister." I bowed and started to walk back to my house, but before I did when I passed Ichigo I whispered, "Soul Reaper." Based on his reaction he was a soul reaper.

Back at my apartment I decided to clean the floors, so I got out my apron and a towel. I started running across the floors and then I thought of something. Why don't I just flash step across the room? It was perfect as long as someone didn't see me. I locked the door, closed the windows, and got myself mentally prepared. In my head it was a jumbled mess, but I knew I could somehow manage to flash step. I only remember myself doing it when I felt that I was in a life or death situation, in other words whenever I didn't want to run the mile. I concentrated really hard and I manage to flash step, three steps away from where I originally was. When I checked my watch, it would have been faster for me to just walk or take out my hair tie. Nope, just do it the old school way. I got back on my knees and stared cleaning once more.

When I was finished I heard a knock on the door. When I looked through the window to see who it was it was Ichigo with another girl with short black hair. I opened the door and said, "Hi Ichigo and Ichigo's friend what are you guys doing?"

Ichigo spoke up, "Just wondering if you had dinner yet." He held up some Chinese food for three people. I allowed them in to my unfurnished house without any place to sit. Ichigo just sat on the floor while Ichigo's friend, Rukia, and I sat on chairs. "We were wondering about something…"

Rukia continued, "How do you know about soul reapers?" There was a short silence, until I got up to get a picture from one of the moving boxes. I stared back to them when I found the picture and say next to them. I handed Rukia my mom and dad's wedding picture. "They are-!"

"My mom and dad, two captains of the 13 court guards a long, long time ago," I said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"To be honest I don't know anything about the soul society, except my parents were captains," I said bluntly. "If you want any other information out of me, then I can tell you about my hair tie, but that's it."

Rukia still seemed to be in shock, while Ichigo was still eating. These two are a very weird duo. Ichigo then asked, "What are you doing in Karakura town?"

"Due to money reasons, but that's pretty much it. When I stepped in this town I noticed a large amount of spiritual pressure. That must attract a lot of hollows, wouldn't it?" Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo asked another question, "What about you knowing me being a soul reaper?"

I kind of found it funny that he was so interested in my life, "I saw your combat pass." If I was going to be telling my life story, I might as well tell the truth. "My mother left me with one as well; I only knew it was a combat pass from a man named Urahara."

"Urahara Kisuke?" Ichigo asked yet with another question from under his sleeve.

I gave it some thought because I did not remember that man's last name, but I remember he wore a hat. A green hat with stripes going across it, I liked that hat. I must have muttered hat under my breath without realizing it because Ichigo knew that we were talking about the same guy. I looked at the time and it was almost midnight. "You guys should be going; I will be going to school starting in two days. Do you mind showing me around Ichigo?"

"No problem, Rukia and I will show you some of our friends."

"Bye Mai." I led them out and collapsed on the floor. I tried really hard to make a good impression on those two, but I think it was a wasted effort. I heard a chime that I was familiar with.

I could hear the sound of bells in the air. A single butterfly came down to my and it repeated a shout, "Ichigo!" I heard, the voice was familiar….. It was Karin! I ran out the door and busted into their house. A large amount of spiritual pressure surrounded the area, too much for me to see in front of me. As the fog lifted up I saw Ichigo just standing there watching Karin almost being eaten by a hollow.

"Soul reaper, don't worry I won't have you after I eat this human girl," the hollow said hungrily. Ichigo could do anything or Karin was a goner. I saw Yuzu, or what I thought was Ichigo's other sister, passed out on a near piece of rubble. I went to her and made sure she was still breathing, luckily she was. I carried her on my back at least a good distance away. When I got close enough I saw that the hollow was Numb Chandelier which meant that probably a Quincy had the best chance.

Numb Chandelier is a female, octopus-like Hollow that floats in the air and shoots seed-like projectiles and used them as a fodder. She can also shoot the seeds like missiles.

Yuzu was losing blood fast, so I had to go slow to make sure no more wounds open up. "Mai drop her!" Ichigo shouted.

"What?" I asked. Yuzu then attacked me and pinned me to the ground. I saw a seed in the side of her neck that was covered by a seed. "Let go!" I was losing air fast, my body start stiffing up and my head couldn't concentrate anymore. Suddenly, everything went really fast, for one Yuzu threw me to a tree before coming back to strangle me again, but then Ichigo made Yuzu jump back by using his zanpakuto. I took three large breaths of air before thanking him.

"Ichigo….." Rukia said, "What do you think you're doing?!" I knew it would be hard for him to fight his sister and the person who's holding his other sibling in captivity.

I got out my other hair band and used that to tie my hair, but at the moment I let go of the blue hair band the air went heavy. "What's that spiritual pressure?!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia said simply, "Amazing." Rukia made me really happy, and then the air got even heavier for them I mean. How did I know? They were on their hands and knees trying to get up.

I on the other hand started giving that hollow a lecture, "Do you know what you are doing? You are breaking up a family right now. If you don't let that girl go, then be prepared to die."

She asked what any hollow would ask, "With what army?" I knew she was brought down by my spiritual pressure and couldn't move.

I formed a smirk and told her, "Who needs an army to defeat you? I just need this single sword." I picked up Ichigo's sword and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" Poof! Do you know how a magician makes that little poof noise? That's how her disappearance was fast and funny sounding. I grabbed Karin who was falling from the air. In my head I was playing Zelda music and thinking, Achievement get! My head started feeling like the Zelda music replayed too many times, and I soon couldn't help, but close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Do you people know what the worst way to wake up is? It's feeling someone breathing on you, and then punching them. I would like to say that was an accident, but to be honest if it actually was a creeper, then I wouldn't care. When my I sat up on the bed that was obviously not in my house, I could see it was actually a little store.

"Glad to see you awake," a man came out of the shadows and he carried a fan, "Long time no see Mai."

"Kisuke…. I'm sorry to intrude into your store once again." I noticed the one that I hit was Tessai, "I'm really sorry Tessai!" I shouted. I had lived in the house for about a week and Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Kisuke had become friends with me, but still you can't blame me for hitting someone who was breathing in my bubble. Now one more question, why did I grade Karakura town, even though I already been here before? I never actually went out of Urahara's house.

"You're finally awake," Ichigo said. He was in the corner of the room with an annoyed look on his face, "What did you do three days ago?" Three days? I must have been asleep for a long time.

I remembered only one thing from that day and it was the Zelda music. I made my hair band tighter and I saw the blue one was back on. I asked them, "If I did what would that mean? It would mean that I remember and that's it." I looked at Urahara, "You better explain, I mean, you are the one who showed me what I could do in the first place."

Urahara pulled his hat over his face, "Mai is a soul trapped in a human body. Now before you get ideas of her taking over a human girl's body, that body is actually hers. She just is watching over it until the day she will be sent to the soul society. She was able to do that because it's a special ability she can use others swords, but if she doesn't have enough spiritual pressure she'll disappear." Only Urahara knew this, but he knew about my parents and everyone pushing me to surpass everyone. He said that I had to live up to my parents expectations and also because I when I was little defeated a menos grande. It's actually kind of funny how much trust is put into me just because of a couple of things. How did I defeat a menos grande? I simply used a sword I found on the ground and cut it. Not a zanpakuto, not using any spiritual pressure and I was alone at least in the beginning.

"I would have wanted to ask you if the soul society is fun, but I was too scared to ask. If my parents were captains and left, what would everyone think of me? They might just hate the fact that I was there, I mean they left the soul society for me," my body wouldn't stop trembling, "The last time I saw a soul reaper they tried to kill me."

Ichigo shut my mouth and said, "I'm still confused just restart from the beginning."

"Alright," I said, "My parents were the captains of the soul society. They were one of the strongest captains the soul society has ever seen, but they soon had me. They knew the soul society wasn't a place for me, so they left to the human world. When I came into the world, I was a human. It was a good life, but I knew, even when I was little someone was watching me from the shadows. Then he came and ruined everything."

"Who did you see Mai?"

My lips grew dry and I spoke the name of who I hated, "His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, it was 8 human years ago, when I was 4. He killed me, he killed me to make my parents come back, but it was the exact opposite. My spiritual pressure as a spirit drew in a vasto lorde and my parents sacrificed their lives to save the town and me. However, I do not hate him because he is the one who told me all of this," my head started hurting, but I kept smiling, "So, why do I still feel bad when I think of him?"

"It was Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked. I excused myself outside and luckily no one bothered to follow me. I just need to calm down.

"Mai," Ichigo followed me out, "I forgot to thank you for saving my sister."

I replied smiling, "I know it's your little sister, if I didn't help, then I know I would just be a hindrance."

He patted me on the head, but then caught me off guard with a question, "You're only twelve?"

"Ya I skipped a couple of grades, Urahara thought that was the best for me," I replied. "I can't be this short if I'm in high school. Even though I'm my body I still grow normally, but if I'm in the soul society it wouldn't matter."

"Mai, I think you should go to the soul society. You'll have a better time there, than you have here as a soul in a body."

I told him what I thought of that, "I can't. My body and my soul have been connected for so long that I can't go out unless I die again, but if I die again I might not come back as a spirit. I might just fade since I already became a spirit."

Ichigo said in his confident voice, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

The smile he put on made me feel happy just watching, "I wonder how many other girls you made happy by saying that. Thank you Ichigo."


	5. Chapter 3 and a half

**Chapter 3.5**

What went on in Ichigo's mind at the time of the confession?

She's 12.

She's in high school.

She hates the little shrimp of the soul society?

What went on in Rukia's mind at the time of the confession?

I wonder if she likes chappy.

If she's in high school I can show her around.

She'll learn to like Toshiro.

What went on in Urahara's mind at the time of the confession?

I wonder how long it will take to make dinner.

What happened at the soul society during the confession?

Toshiro started sneezing a lot.

There is a saying that if you start to sneeze it means someone is talking about you.

Toshiro was forced to stay in bed so he doesn't get the whole society sick, but in reality he was perfectly fine.

What went on in Mai's mind?

Is it just me or is everyone not paying attention?

Random little thing just for fun! Hope you like the story!


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Here's a simple fact never miss the first day of school or you have a lot of rumors about you AND dye your hair black on the first day of school. So some things that people came up with is I was kidnapped, I thought I was too good for the school and I was a vampire that was secretly summoned to a secret meeting in Transylvania and then I came back wanting to attack a school for my thirst for blood. This is what people come up with if you were gone on the first day.

In the morning I stepped into the classroom I only could notice a couple of people with spiritual pressure. I was a little saddened that I wasn't in Rukia's class, but it was fine. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Then the rumors started hitting me in the face, "Is that your natural hair color? Is it true that you're a vampire? How many times have you done school? How old are you?" and the most annoying, "How tall are you?"

"Um…. Yes, no, if you mean that you think I'm a vampire this is my first time doing school, 12, and 4'2." I smiled and everyone just went back to what they were doing. I felt kind of out of place, mostly because no one knew my name. Yup, I forgot the one thing you had to do when introducing yourself say your name. I sat in my desk trying to go over my mistake.

The teacher asked me to come up to do a question:

Find the area between two concentric circles defined by

x2 + y2 -2x + 4y + 1 = 0

x2 + y2 -2x + 4y - 11 = 0

"Please explain the answer this question Ms. Choshi."

"Rewrite equations of circles in standard form. Hence equation x2 + y2-2x + 4y + 1 = 0 may be written as  
(x - 1)2 + (y + 2) 2 = 4 = 22  
and equation x2 + y2 -2x + 4y - 11 = 0 as  
(x - 1)2 + (y + 2) 2 = 16 = 42  
Knowing the radii, the area of the ring is Pi (4)2 - Pi (2)2 = 12 Pi," I said after getting out of my chair. Once the bell rang for class I walked around the school familiarizing myself with the place. I noticed Ichigo was in a class with Rukia, "Ichigo!"

He looked up from his book and asked me, "Oh hello Mai. Is there anything the matter?"

"Nothing really, just looking around the school, do you mind helping me?"

"Sure." When we walked out the door I saw there was a path way that was lined up with students on the sides. "What's going on?"

I saw 5 people walking in and to be honest they looked like they were cosplaying. "Renji? Toshiro? Ikkaku? Rangiku? Even Yumichika what are you doing here again?"

"We were sent here to deal with the hollow problem." The tips of the ends of my hair froze up. I was standing next to the ice zanpakuto user. His mere presence made my skin freeze. He spoke once again, but this time directed at me, "Who are you? You have more spiritual pressure than a normal human, but less than a spirit."

"My name….. My name is-," I said before Ichigo cut me off.

Ichigo bluntly said, "Her name is Mia. She's a spirit that connected with her body and that's it." He then directed his attention to me, "These are some soul reapers. From the left they are Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Renji, and who you just talked to was Toshiro." I nodded and from Ichigo showed a little concern, but I just smiled.

It was Toshiro, in the back of my mind I almost wished he died. I knew now that he probably wouldn't die if he was a captain. His coat was white and over his soul reaper outfit, he definitely was a captain soul reaper. I couldn't move, not because of fear, mostly because my feet were stuck to the ground now.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji questioned, "Should we do a Konso?"

"Yes," he replied, "Take her outside." Renji grabbed my arm and I threw him forward.

I said as soft as possible, "Please, just leave me alone."

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Just leave me alone."

"We just need to take you to the soul society, and then you can live your life happily."

I closed up my rage, "I can't. My soul won't leave my body."

"Let's just see." Rukia put on her glove and decided to punch my body, but I dodged. This made the class finally suspicious of the new students.

"Just please leave me alone," I said and as the bell rang I went back to class. I didn't feel any guilt any sorrow. I just walked by and while I was I broke off the ice from the floor. Why should I cooperate with the people that killed me? If I did, I would be walking into a trap.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** "**Mia!" Mia? I remembered that Ichigo said my new "nickname," but it seemed to have replaced my actual nickname. Oh well. At least those soul reapers don't know. I saw a girl with orange hair and an unusually large….. I shouldn't say it because this is supposed to be K+, but I will say… large I actually cannot think of a way to describe them without going overboard. Let's just say chests. That works? "Hi, I'm Orihime. Ichigo wanted me to meet you. You are small just like he said."

"Hello Orihime."

"Wait up Inoue!" First impression of the dude with glasses was cool bracelet. Of course, for a Quincy, no doubt, but his friend was even more interesting because he had two arms that were unnatural. (And yes I can tell this all from a simple glance.) Inoue's hairpins showed sight of the ability to use Shun Shun Rika. "Is this the girl?"

"Hello, my name is Machi, but you can call me-," I said out loud, but they weren't listening.

I could hear Orihime say, "Ichigo said that she had silver colored hair, but her name was Mai."

"Didn't he also say that that was her nickname?" Glasses dude said.

Then tall person said, "Why don't we just ask her?" They all turned their direction to me.

I introduced myself once again. "My name is Machi Choshi, but you can call me Mai."

"Hello Mai! I'm Orihime and these are Sado and Uryu. Ichigo wanted us to walk you home. He couldn't come because of the soul-"

Uryu covered her mouth and said, "What she means by soul she mean whole, ya the whole family is on a trip."

"I already know about soul reapers and with your obvious display, I doubt that you will trick anybody," I said.

Sado said quietly, "She's smart…"

"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I want to ask you something why did Ichigo ask you to accompany me home? I bet you guys are to convince me that the soul society is not a bad place." There was a silence, "I knew it. I don't have time to deal with this." I walked away, but Orihime grabbed my arm.

"Just give us five minutes." She now had a serious expression on her face, "Please."

This was actually the first time anyone who has begged to me about anything seemed to want to do something in my favor. Back when I was little I was only begged to do something for other's advantages whether it was to kill a hollow or save someone's life I was always put on the line. "Alright, I'll go with you, but only for five minutes."

We walked to a park and decided to have the chat there. I instantly got on the swings and started swinging on them. Orihime asked me, "What's so bad about the soul society?"

"There are people there trying to kill me, again. If I die again, I'll lose all my spiritual pressure, and then no one would be happy, especially them."

"Who are them?"

"I'm not allowed to speak their names, but I will say this. With them, my life had changed I had become a spirit and hollows were moving in fast. My body was limp on the floor, and then two soul reapers came. They injected a drug into my body and told me, 'You can go back now.' I had no choice, but to listen. They told me that I would never become a spirit again when I die, but for their payment I would help them in the future. I haven't seen them since."

"So, you have been in their debt and can't die?" Uryu asked.

"Not really. I just don't want a Konso done on me because people would get suspicious and most of the soul reapers hate me."

Orihime then said something that made my day, "I don't hate you and I'm pretty sure if you are like how you are right now to everyone else, then I'm certain they'll start to like you, you just need to stop running away."

"She's right," Chad said while sitting at the bottom of the slide. "Even though we met only for 5 minutes I can't say I have anything against you."

"Though it is scientifically impossible to purely hate someone in 5 seconds," Uryu said while pushing up his glasses."

"Stop it Uryu! She's one of those people that you can't hate. Isn't that right guys?" Everyone nodded at Orihime's statement.

This was the first time someone complimented me, at least not to get anything back from me.

A tremendous amount of spiritual pressure engulfed us. "Ichigo's spiritual pressure….." Everyone left and ran to the source of the pressure. I continued to sit on the swings, until I finally jumped off. Why should I care what happens? Just as I took a step away from the direction the others were heading Orihime's words repeated in my head. I took another step away, but I soon lost all strength to move. If I turned around I worried that people would put more pressure on me. If everyone would hate the fact of that I was the reason my parents left the soul society. The soul society saw me as an enemy. They would just bring me down to who I would really be. However, soon guilt caught up to me and I faced the fact. If I didn't want them to be let down, I would just try harder. I turned around and flash stepped to Ichigo. I wasn't going to run away, I was going to face everyone and prove that I was going to move on without being held back by them!


	8. Chapter 5 and a half

**Chapter 5.5**

Person: Author Mitsuki-chan!

Mitsuki: Yes?

Person: I don't get Machi's back-story!

Mitsuki: Ok, prepare for a long explanation.

So, Machi's parents were soul reapers that were captains of the soul society, but in order to have their daughter be in a safe environment they moved to the world of the living. After that they had Machi the soul reapers found Machi's parents and decided to kill Machi to get them to get back to the soul society, so they sent Toshiro as a mission. Their spiritual pressure however attracted 10 vasto lords. The two adult soul reapers died, but they had managed to kill the vasto lords. Afterwards Machi's spiritual pressure attracted more hollows and this is how two soul reapers came to get her. They gave her back her body and sent her to Urahara's. She stayed there for a month until she went to live in another town. Then, she came back at the age of 12.

Mitsuki: Do you get it now?

Person: Nope.

Mitsuki… I have no other way of explaining it.

So, in other words I'm sorry if you don't understand her back story and I'll try to make it more clear as the story progresses, but this is it for now!


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What's this pressure? It kept growing and growing until I couldn't run anymore. I saw Ichigo with four vasto lords. I also saw all the soul reapers, including Rukia and Ichigo. My knees collapsed in the pressure and I soon saw one of the vasto lords attacking me. He used a cero against me and it almost incinerated me if Orihime didn't put a barrier around me.

"Run away, Mia!" Orihime shouted.

All the soul reapers were defeated by the vasto lords and lay paralyzed on the ground. "El Directo!" Sado shouted. The Quincy was using his bow and arrows to shoot them, but it was completely ineffective.

I smiled at her and her shield wasn't able to keep up, "You told me that I shouldn't run away. I won't run away, not any more. I'll accept the facts and now…" I attempted to take off my hair tie, but it was stuck. Well, my speech was now useless. The vasto lord now did another cero, but I dodged it, but my hair paid the price. All the hair from my shoulders down was cut off and with that the hair tie came off.

Well, one thing it made me mad since all my hair was cut off from my shoulders, then two I felt stronger every second after the hair tie came off. I ran in front of Ichigo to protect him. I looked at everyone around me and I told the three vasto lords, "It's not good to cut off someone's hair."

They replied in an almost human voice, "She's pretty lucky to still be alive."

"I know right?" the other one said completely ignoring me. I found it curious why they were talking about me even though I was in front of them.

I asked, "It's also not good to talk about people when they're right in front of you." They stared at me like I was crazy.

The first one asked me, "You can understand us?"

"If I'm talking to you, then I guess I can," I was worried really worried if I was defective and could hear them only because I was a hollow. I guess that makes a lot of sense though I hate soul reapers, I have a spiritual pressure and I cause mass destruction by taking off my hair tie….! Yup, I'm crazy. "Can you please leave these soul reapers alone?"

"Why should we? They are the ones who attacked us and we won't let you go either," a cero formed and I would have run away if I wasn't blocking the attack from Ichigo. I had two choices and they were two I didn't like.

Let the Cero hit Ichigo.

Let the Cero hit me.

If I was stupider then I would have chose for Ichigo to get hit, but since I'm so kind I didn't move.

I prepared for impact and then I heard a large slash. Toshiro got up and blocked the attack. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Don't worry Mia I'll protect you."

"See?" the hollow said, "We have no reason to keep you alive!"

Toshiro shouted at them, "Stop howling, that's getting you nowhere." So I was the only one who could understand them.

I told them loud and clear, "If that's how you see it then… I have no reason of keeping you here!" They threw another cero and Toshiro seemed to not fully regain his energy so I grabbed him and dogged left. I scraped my arm while falling on the concrete. It started bleeding, but not as bad as Ichigo and Toshiro were. I got and I told myself the plan. I didn't want to kill them, they didn't do anything wrong, so I merely made a big blast and sent them back to Hueco Mundo. I didn't like the idea of killing something innocent. I mean sure they might have eaten a human or two before, but that doesn't give us any right to kill them. It's like humans and cows. Sure, humans eat cows, but I bet if cows could they would attack and want retribution.

Toshiro fainted, but I was able to catch him before he fell down. Orihime, Chad and Uryu helped me take everyone to Urahara's shop. The first one to wake was Ichigo, then Toshiro, then the others. When I made dinner for everyone I felt the ice captain's presence next to me and he whispered in my ear, "Thanks Mia." I nodded and Rangiku started making a comment about our relationship.

Urahara asked me, "How did you get your spiritual pressure down again?" I showed him my wrist where I put the newly made spiritual repressor bracelet.

"My hair won't be coming back any time soon, so I shall wear a hat. It'll be like nothing happened," I said, "Though don't worry; I'll be sure live without my hair."

I put my head on the table and Urahara told me, "I think your mom and dad are proud of you. Who else can say their daughter wears a hat because her hair is incinerated."

"Yup," I gave out a little laugh, "I'm special so everyone deal with it."


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rangiku called out, "I'm going to stay with Orihime again!" She then left.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both said, "We're going to find Keigo again." Then they left. Ichigo and Rukia were going off to Ichigo's house and who were left were me and Toshiro.

"You can stay with me if you like?" I asked, "You probably won't be able to find another place this late at night."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose," he said sincerely, "I'm not very sure if I would want to."

I said, "It's completely fine. Besides, you saved me so this is my way of repaying my debt," he nodded and we walked to my house. I opened the door and I saw that the boxes that I had yet to unpack everything, "Sorry it's a little messy." I kicked away the picture of my parents and me.

"Where should I sleep?" That was a good question. Where would he sleep?

I replied, "I guess… you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on my couch. I lied down on the couch and soon fell asleep. In the morning, I noticed that Toshiro was gone. "Where are you Toshiro?" I called out. I just expected that he went outside to get some fresh air. I put on some of my old clothes and got prepared to clean again. I rolled up my sleeves and went back to cleaning. Later Toshiro brought back some food for the two of us, which was funny that I was the host and he was the guest.

He asked, "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to," I had thought of this for a long time so I was prepared, "die!" He was quiet and then choked on his food, "What's wrong?!" I got him a glass of water, but he still choked. "Um…. What do I do?" He survived long enough for me to look up on Google how to stop someone from choking, but I learned that day don't trust Wikipedia. It told me to whack him with a stick and it also told me to make red paint by pricking myself… There are no trolls in the world!

He finally said, "Are you sure? You tried convincing us that-"

"Are you trying to convince me not to?" Toshiro had no clue what to say, "However, if I was an actual serious person then I would judge you for promoting suicide." He gave me a cold stare, "So I want to ask you to take me to the soul society. Last night Rangiku told me that you guys were going to back in a week, she had also said that Captain Mayuri might be able to help me, so please let me come with you."

I saw Toshiro still in shock my mind thought he was still recovering from the choking incident, but finally he spoke up (this time without the need for me to search on Google), "Alright, so pack up what you need. Besides, I think Captain Yamamoto said that there was a lost soul here, so we've done our duty." I nodded.

He told me, "You better say your good-byes to this place." He left the room and I was left alone with some leftovers that I was too full to eat. The room seemed colder, even without the ice zanpakuto user; I looked at the boxes that I still hadn't unpacked. It was funny I was moving before I fully unpacked, so I put everything back in the boxes and sat down next to the picture.

I told it as it was my parents, "I hope no one hates me. Please stay with me even there. I went outside and saw Karin walking by. "Karin!" I shouted.

"Oh hi Mai, I heard from Ichigo you're going to move again. Is that right?" News travels fast in this town.

I nodded, "So, it seems that I won't be working at your clinic." There was a silence between us, "I'm going to visit a lot, so I hope we can hang out when we do."

She nodded and we shook hands, "It's a promise."

A week went by quickly and I was soon packing up once again. Ichigo took some of my stuff that had anything to do with my past life, so the soul society didn't get suspicious. All I was going to take were some clothes and "other" things. The senkaimon opened and I said good-bye to everyone I met, even if it was only for a few days, and wished them the best. I shouted to the others, "You should be happy because the next time you'll see me is when I'm dead!" I jumped through and ran for my life away from the cleaning machine. When I went through I started falling to my death.

I shouted, "Help me please!" The whole soul society must have heard because all the captains, lieutenants and any other seated member rushed to where I was falling. Of course, only Toshiro thought of actually helping me.

He set me down at squad 1's barracks and told me that the head captain wanted a word with me. I pushed the door and I entered. He sat on his chair, expecting me. I bowed, "I'm-"

He cut me off, "Machi Choshi, daughter of the previous captains of the soul society. Don't expect to fool me like you did to the others."

"Seems that I'm caught, are you going to arrest me?"

He stood up and walked toward me, "No, I think you'll be much more use than in a cage singing to yourself. Besides, your parents were good friends of mine."

"How did you know it was me?"

He told me, "Believe it or not I made that hair tie that is on your wrist right now."

"What?! This was made by you?"

"I believe that your parents wanted you to come back to the soul society to finish what they started," Machi Choshi you shall be the new captain of squad 14. (No that is not a typo)


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Captain of squad 14?" Questions started stirring in my head, there was a squad 14? Why would I be a captain at my level? I didn't know the basics of kido, despite being a kid genius. I don't know anything about the soul society, from personal experiences.

"It's what your father and mother had experimented and decided to make a new squad, but when they had you, they did not have enough time to finish their project, so they gave it to you."

"Gave what to me?" My head still hurt, and all I could do was to listen and watch.

He hesitated and said, "The ability to be compatible with any zanpakuto." I got lost, "They made a new squad and I was about to approve it, but then they left with you." Another reason for the soul society to hate me, "Would you like to?"

First thing that came into my mind; these people are crazy to believe me. Second, my heart wanted me to be the captain of the squad for my mom and dad, but my mind thought I was crazy and I still shouldn't have come. "Could I wait a little?" I asked.

He nodded, "We first need to get you to into a dead person." If someone just heard that line, probably most people would think this is a horror movie. I nodded and he led me to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He sent out a hell butterfly and a captain approached me, but from his looks he wasn't the squad 12 that everyone was scared of. He had long silver hair that currently was longer than mime and walked with a smile on his face.

"Well, hello, I'm guessing your Mia." That nickname was starting to stick to me and I noticed that the head captain didn't tell them my real name. Maybe, some of them were old enough to know them as well, "I'll be taking you to squad 12 since it's one of the farther squads, except from mine which is squad13."

I replied, "Thank you for taking care of me!" So, he was the captain of squad 13, interesting.

He asked me questions, "Do you remember your past life?" I nodded my head. "How do you feel about joining the soul society?"I shrugged. "Who have you met so far?"

I answered, "Abari, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Madarame, Ayasegawa and Captain Hitsugaya." He seemed to attempt to start a conversation, but I think he was trying too hard.

He handed me some piles of candy, "Would you like it? I would have it given to Captain Hitsugaya, but it seems that you might like it more." This reminded me of a time where I was invited into a car for candy, but then one of my neighbors called the police. Does that mean I have to call the police now? "Unless, do you not like candy?"

"I never tried any…" I was actually ashamed of this because whenever I was about to buy candy, I was usually invited into a white van with a guy who looked like he was in his mid-50's.

Captain Ukitake then pushed them into my arms, "I think Kurotsuchi will let you eat candy there too."

"Thank you," I replied. To be honest the smell made my nose a lose their appetite, mostly because we were right next to squad 12 and the chemicals were mixing in with the candy aroma.

When we walked in I was approached by a blue faced captain, I am not kidding he was blue faced. "So you must be the girl who's stuck in her body." He put on his gloves and a girl approached me to take the candy out of my hands. I sat in the chair, and then came the needle. I closed my eyes and saw my spiritual pressure dropping; he wasn't taking out blood, but instead my spiritual pressure. "Very interesting," he said while tapping the container, "Nemu start up the machine. You may go know to squad 10."

I asked, "Why squad 10?" I expected to at least stay at squad 12 or even 13, since it was close.

He replied annoyed, he probably wanted to start studying as quickly as possible, "We can't take you in here because it's not orderly to have you running around during the studying, Squad's 13 captain is sick so he doesn't have time to worry about you, Squad 11's captain is just going to make you a big deal because he never has a girl in his squad, besides the lieutenant, and also you already know Captain Hitsugaya." I feel sad for the person who had to go through this process of thinking. I was kind of uneasy of a captain holding my spiritual pressure.

Nemu guided me toward the door and told me, "Captain Mayuri isn't a bad person, so you shouldn't worry about your spiritual pressure." Her monotone voice didn't help the situation, but I believed her. "You should come back tomorrow," she added, "Probably he'll be finished by tonight."

"That fast?" I asked.

"He likes to analyze things, but that's what makes him a good captain for squad 12." I nodded. She led me to the entrance of the room, and then left quickly using shunpo. I opened the door and got suffocated by two… let's call them chests. I looked up and saw Rangiku with her happiest face.

She told me, "Hi Mia!" My words came out muffled and she said, "You are so tiny, I can't believe you're smaller than the captain."

Toshiro came out as well and asked Rangiku, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh captain! We were just talking about you." I had 5 seconds of life, until I died from suffocation.

"You can save the explanation for later, just stop suffocating her." Rangiku finally let me breathe.

I floated to the ground and stayed there for a few minutes. I heard shouts of my name and when I got up I saw the man who gave me my life again, "Gin… What are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He chuckled and said, "Tomorrow, after he injects the thing that he'll make take this," he handed me a potion.

"Why are you here? I thought you left." He was banned from soul society.

"I personally came back for you, so don't mess this up." I didn't speak a word to him, my head still hurt from my suffocation."

He patted my head and told me, "Don't tell anyone that I came." He flash stepped out and I sat up on the bed, making as little noise as possible. I hid the potion in the pocket of my pants and I heard Toshiro come in.

"Are you better Mia?" I nodded, "Captain Unohana looked at you and found out you didn't faint from Rangiku, but from the fact that Captain Kurotsuchi took a lot of you spiritual pressure and you need it in order to survive in your human body here."

I said, "Thanks for watching over me."

"No problem, I must go now, better take a rest." I nodded and crawled in bed again. My head lay against the pillow and then I heard some people outside discussing the incident that happened today.

Captain Unohana said, "She'll be find Captain Hitsugaya don't worry she's strong."

"I understand that," he replied, "It's just when she looked like she was dead she looked familiar somehow."

If I was outside I would shout at him, well duh! You killed me so you would know how I look and how dare you only recognize me from when I was dead! That is what I would say, but sadly I didn't have the courage to say so.

Captain Unohana continued, "If Captain Mayuri doesn't find a way to let her out she might just disappear one day just for being in her body here. When Ichigo and the others came, they at least went through a change that lasted a short period of time. We couldn't do that for Mia because Captain Mayuri wouldn't be able to study her if she was in spirit form. You should watch her carefully."

"I will," he said. "Thank you Captain." I heard footsteps fading away and soon disappear all together.

I could just go back to the human world, but then it would create suspicion I guess is what the soul society thought. I let my eyes close and think of running rabid pandas.

Then, guess what time I woke up? The break of dawn! When I looked out the window, not a single living spiritual made creature was outside. Perfect time to go looking! I slipped on some shoes and ran outside in a rush. I was still pretty tired and made the occasional yawn or two. I climbed up to the roof of the building. From the entrance I could see it was squad 4's barracks. That meant that Rangiku and Toshiro walked all the way with me to here. After a couple of minutes of doing nothing, I was bored out of my mind. Being a kid genius still meant that I was a kid at heart and I had a perfect reason to be bored. I was almost choked to death people!

I climbed down and I saw Captain Unohana walk toward me. I bowed and she said, "Mia, if you have nothing better, do you mind helping us?" She gave me a smile and I couldn't say no. I'm not sure if that was from fear or the fact that she looked really nice. She guided me to one of the patients from squad 5, Momo Hinamori. She was awake at the time and had no idea who I was. The captain introduced me, "Hinamori-san, this is Mia; she will help keep you entertained and make sure you're alright." She introduced me to her this time, "Mia this is Hinamori, she is currently the lieutenant and was injured through battle. Please take care of her."

I nodded and said, "It's an honor to take care of a lieutenant."

"I'll enjoy my time with you," she replied, "Also, there's no need to bow." I faced her once again and she seemed really nice. "What are you doing in squad 4 you don't seem like the healing type?"

It seemed that she saw through me, "I'm actually free-loading here until I recover my spiritual pressure recovers. What happened to you?"

"Shiro saved me from dying from Aizen, but I know…" she started grabbing the covers tightly, "Aizen is not a bad person. He isn't."

I asked, "Is Shiro also known as Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Ya he is, I'm sorry I forgot that you don't know what I call him." I nodded. "How do you know Toshiro?"

I replied, "He stayed at my house in the human world and he also saved me, so I know him pretty well." I left out the fact that he killed me as well, but that was all I told her. She kept telling me her old stories with Toshiro and how he loved watermelon. At around 11, which by estimate could be 2 hours later, Captain Unohana sent me to squad 12 and just as Gin said I drank the potion. I felt like I got shot by a gun; don't ask how I knew how that felt.

I woke up back in squad 4 once again and I had a splitting, a literally spitting head ache. My head was almost and I repeat ALMOST separated. I then saw Unohana using her spiritual pressure to completely split me apart. She said, "Are you alright?" I nodded and I still didn't have enough energy to talk. I learned to never trust Gin when dealing with medicine, he is worse than Zaraki and Yachiru. I had to sleep and when I mean I had to, I mean I had to. She gave me a glare and I fell asleep. I had no clue what to dream about I had my dream go like this:

I was given a remote and had 10 different buttons. I had 13 different random choices between all of them. I chose 4 just because it seemed to fit the situation. I got sent to a dream of despair. "What's going on?" I asked.

I saw a white hollow in front of me and he said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you the hollow Ichigo?" I asked.


End file.
